No Same Laney
by PennSill 5Ever
Summary: Laney and lenny felt a deep sadness as their leaders dated another but just one late night visit changed everythin.Yes this is a PennSill Stoy Sorry Corney and Lorrie lovers and shippers.
1. Chapter 1

**Holla suckers this is a PennSill 1 2 and 3 chapter might be short.**

**Laney:She does not own us the newmans or songs we will sing in later chapters.**

**Lenny:enjoy**

**Laney's POV**

I hate my life.I think to my self before I left practice my life was perfect before practice but Corey brought in his girlfriend kin and kon knew before today I felt a trader tear roll down my acts just like me I call her "Clone" And her real name is Lani just spelled differently.I left before anybody noticed which will be never.I ran to my house my parents where at work so I had the house to myself.I just ran up to my room and cried myself to sleep.I bet my gender bent is busting his butt trying to get a gig for his band which is way better than whats happening to , I wish I could crawl under a rock and I heard a knock on the door I thought it was my parents so I wiped my makeup and went to answer the door.I oped it and it was...

Dun Dun Duuunnn

Cliff hanger you know how she thought Lenny was doing much better in his life with his band but she was wrong the next chapter is going to be Lenny's Pov okay so I'll just relax cause I'm planning chapter 2 but if I'm bored ill just throw out another story.

PennSill 5Ever out


	2. Chapter 2

**Change in plans okay this is the chapter that is the different chpter so I intoduce you to chapter 2 and before we start.**

**Corey!**

**Corey:*Talking to Lani/his girlfriend***

**Carrie:Talking to Lenni/Her boyfriend***

**Laney! Lenny!**

**LaneyLenny:What oh okay PennSill 5Ever does not own us or the songs or anything just the story.**

**Me:Enjoy**

**Laney's POV**

I opened the door it was the newmans groupies Kevin and Alex. "Hi?" "Hello here is the newmans concert flyer read for more info okay thanks bye!" "Bye?!That was weird."I read the flyer.

The Newmans Will be performing in 2 weeks

Everyone (Except Grojband) are welcome

At 8:00 also Lenny Sill (Our Bassist) Will perform a wicked sick Bass solo

-The Newmans

"Great just what I needed."It also had a picture of them at the bottom of the flyer I looked at it with Carrie is some guy who I assumed is her boyfriend and Lenny is in the corner of the picture and his facial expression is the mix of anger sadness and confusion.I felt did I just said I feel bad for a probably a side effect of my total sadness.I put it on the couch.I ran up to my room and feel asleep.

The Next Morning

I woke up and Looked at myself in the mirror it had streaks of eye liner and mascara.I wiped it all off.I took a shower and changed I grabbed my guitar(Classic) and walked to the park.I ran up to my favorite bench I strummed my guitar and started to sing.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break

The way you did you fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

I stopped at the last note as I heard someone behind me clap than it was a familiar redhead.

**And that's probably enough for today mkay **

**Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a bit longer cause I added Lenny's Pov all the way to when he encountered Laney.I don't own grojband the newmans or the songs**

**Enjoy**

Lenny's POV

I left in a wink I didn't care if they asked where I went I just went to my house ran more like.I can't believe Carrie would do that she told us this speech yesterday about being independent and about needing nobady and I'm the only one who remembered that.I hate him he acts just like me and his name is Lenni but I call him my clone.I ran up to my room my parents weren't home so i just tried to cry myself to next morning I didn't bother to go to practice because Lenni would be there and he would always distract me and I'm supposed to play a wicked bass solo in 2 weeks.I went to the park to my favorite bench when I heard singing.I found out it was Lamey I started to slowly clap it seem to startled her so she turned and gasped when she found out it was me."Hi Lamey."I said teasingly"What do you want Len-nerd!?"She questioned."Oh don't stop playing!I love to hear your perfect voice!"I said sarcastaclly. "Okay."She said playing a sour note.

"Okay so what are you doing here?"She asked "What I just can't visit Peacevilles most worst bassist?"I said "Look in the mirror you'll find him."She called back."No really why are you really here?"She asked "I'm just pulling out of the group for awhile." "Why?" "Because of Carrie's "Awesome" boyfriend." "Oh you too huh?"She asked.I smiled and nodded."It's okay we'll both go through with it."Then she started to sing a song I'm pretty familiar to.

Stay-Rihanna Ekko

(Laney)

All along it was a fever

A cold sweated hot headed believer I threw my hands in the air

Siad show me somethin

He said if you dare come a little closer

Round and a round and around we go

Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me know you go

Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way

I want you to stay

(Me)

Not most of a life your living

It's not just something you take is givin

Round and a round and a round we go

Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

It makes me feel like I can't live without you

And it takes me all the way

I want you to stay

(Me and Laney)

OHH,ohh,ohh the reason I hold on

Ohh,ohh,ohh,Cause I need this hole gone

Funny you're the broken one when I'm the only one who need is saving

Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving

(Laney)

Not really sure how to feel about it

(Me and Laney)

Something in the way you move

It makes me feel all the way

I want you to stay,Stay

I want you to stay,Oh

Laney's POV

I can't believe I'm talking and singing with a newman but Something is different in him that I don't see in Corey or in any other guy I have talked for hours how horrible Our leaders girlfriend and boyfriend had a few laughs and everytime he laughs he has an adorable what did I just said a newman is adorable I mean no lie he isn't ugly but he is not adorable either Corey is and only corey How is this happening probably another side effect of the sadness .I really don't like where this is going I'm being pulled into a love triangle but as long as he doesn't feel the same way I'm good I hope.

Lenny's POV

Ahh!why does karma hate me!I'm already being rejected by my band and now I'm singing with a as I knew more about her I could immediantly feel her pain because when she was 8 girls use to pull her hair calling her a me when guys used to take me and bring me to their house so their little sisters could play dolly with me.I got sick and tired of it until I met talked for hours and Had a couple of everytime shelaughs she has this cute stop nobody is cute to me except !I'm being pulled into a love triangle I like carrie and Laney and I think she likess me back but what I'm supposed to I go out with Laney I'll probably get jumped by Corey kin and kon and carrie will hate me and kick me out of the band,But if I ditch Laney and tried to go out with Carrie Laney would probably go diary if she had one and Carrie would probably reject if I don't do the right thing I'll be mad at am I'm suppose to do.

**Kin:Why aren't me and Kon in the story**

**Me:Because this is a PennSill story it does not envolve you two**

**Kin and Kon:Whyyyy!?**

**Me:God damn okay Kin made some stupid invention and Kon ate cheese The End tou happy now!-_-**

**Kin:Very.**

**Me:Okay?Well thanks for coming out everyone**

***Closes Groj door***


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own grojband the Newmans or the Lani And Lenni.**

Laney's POV

I was talking with Lenny until *Ding* I got a Corey."Where are you practice?!started 2 hours ago!"He texted I got mad at the text I texted back."Sorry Be there in 5."I said "Sorry I have to go"We both stood up."Okay."He huggrd me I was suprised but I hugged back.I wanted to stay in his arms broke away from the hug."Well see ya later."I said awkwardly."Bye Laney."He put his hood on then left."Bye."I whispered"My love."

No One's POV

But they didn't know someone was watching them make that two someones."I have a plan that might just work."Lani said to her twin Lenni and copying her boyfriends catchphrase."Okay which is?"Her twin asked."I can kiss Lenni with him thinking it was me and maybe Laney can catch us at the newmans concert." "Great idea sis but how do we get grojband go to the Newmans concert?"Lenni asked."Oh Leave that to me."Lani said with a evil smile

**The end I got a little help from Lenny Sill a little in this chapter and most of it in the next chapter sorry I could'nt write it longer it's because I needed something to do to tire me out so I can go back to sleep.**

**PennSill 5Ever out ;)**


End file.
